The Alpha series Story 1
by Zanveronisback
Summary: This is a semi-touchin' story about Zanveron and his friends!
1. Chapter 1

Ello Guys- wait I'm not british... but anyways this is story one of the Alpha series, hope you like. Btw if you hate on me I will consider why you did then respond correctly. Okay let's begin!

space...

CHATPTER 1 OF STORY ONE:  
In the beginning...

In the Beginning there were 2 people. 2 very unigue people. Both brothers in blood named Max Killer and the other Sam Killer. Odd names right? No. These to bought some land and bought some equipment and built the best base, EVER. This base was: Alpha Base. This was the beginning of the Alpha squadron, the best troops throughout the lands or diemensions... of you know what I mean! Keven , The Soildier. William(Will) , the Sniper. April , the only girl and medic. Sam , the pyro. Dexter , no he does not have a southern accent, the demoman. Jet A. Storm, the engineer. Jacob B. Barricade, the Barricade. Cupcake (no middle or last name), the Alien. Alexander(Alex) , the spy. Those were the 9 of them. Yep, just them. All alone with nothing to do. But soon somthing would go very wrong. An event that would try to kill them till the end of time. Buuuuuuuuut, let's just leave it there for now and just stop and begin in a side story and also a pov when Zanveron crashes in a VERY peculiar place. ~DEG


	2. Chapter 2

**_Official Chapter 1:_**

Keven woke up like usual and did morning things and got his fleas on (a dark grey one with the symbol of his nation on it) and walked outside to see his best friend Will, "Hey Will why are you up so early?" Keven asked Will in a slightly tired voice. "I was working on our new weaponry, you asked me, remember?" Will replied with slight irritence, 'oh right I told him to make us some high tech weapon that are multipurpose' Keven thought and then asked with curiosity "okay, how are they coming along?". Will looked at him and lightly smiled, "They're all done but are not painted yet. Yours, Sir, is a D.J. headset that can turn into your original sword but with new features, or a Hunter Bow that has elemental arrows that will teleport back to you. So, in all, Awesome. What colors sir?" he answered politely. Keven grinned "Black and Red please." he replied giddily, and looked over the others; Will had Sunglasses that turned into a sniper or a scythe, April had Hair Spray that turned into dual pistols or 10 throwing Kuris, Dex had a hairband thingy (those thingies that you put in your hair to make a ponytail) that turns into a Rocket launcher or a ginormous Sledgehammer, Sam had a cigarette liter that turns into a Flamethrower or a Giant Battle Axe, Max had a Tech Glove (That you use by moving your fingers around to move the screens and stuff and to open stuff and tech etc.) that turns into a Crossbow or dual katanas, and Cupcake had a top hat that turned into a elemental glove (shoots fire, lightning, earth, etc) or boxing gloves. Keven was REALLY giddy now and walked over to Sam and said with obvious excitement " okay so Sam, you, me, and Max will go check out a world and Will, April, and Cupcake will check out another, okay?". Killer looked at him with a cigarette in his mouth and replied simply, "kay sir. no prob, I'll tell the others for you" and walked to the others. Keven walked to the board saying: 'planets known but not explored; Equetria, Destiny Islands, Castle of Oblivion, Disney Castle, Hubrue, Jarlovi, Yoi,Jaroin' Keven thought 'okay so Me and my team'll explore; Euquestria, Hubrue, Jarlovi ,Jaroin. While Will's team will explore; Destiny Islands, Castle of Oblivion, Disney Castle, and Yoi.' Keven called a meeting and told everyone where they would go. Everyone loaded into they're pods and launched. Keven said on the intercom to Jet and him: "Okay I'm in orbit of Equetria without a problem, you guys?". Jetstorm replied " all clear, if the inhabitants want an ambush my defenses will get em'". Keven then told them " All clear for me except that my slow landing thingies aren't working... oh my, guys I'm gonna crash land!" and then all communications went out and he saw through the glass that his allies were putting they're soft landing things and then looked and saw ground and tress and then all went black. He heard static "Com-der Zan-on you th-?" and it went black again. When he finally came around, his ship was torn up and his lip had blood coming from it 'must've broke some teeth' and tried to chuckle but he he realized one of his lungs were punctured, and he got up after a grunt of pain and realized some ribs were broken, and that he was missing a thumb. He stumbled out of the ship got up again with another grunt of pain and put his sword and bow on his back. He walked and saw a horse. With wings. That had a tattoo on its rump. that had a lime mane and tail. That was grey. And had Magenta eyes. The Fuck. Why. He grunted "T-The Hell are you doing here?" The Horse replied, FUCKING REPLIED, "I'm here because I head a crash and my name is LickyLick!". Keven was confused, 'they have pokemon here?! But why would a prent name their child after a pokemon?' "wait you have pokemon here" Keven asked with a puzzled look. "Poke-ee-mon? is that where you poke someone then screech 'ee-mon!'?" Keven face palmed and said "no. Am I in equestria? Also, are you the main type of creatures here?". Licky then replied "Yes you are in Equestria and no," Keven sighed "there are unicorns and earth ponies too" He fell over "Something wrong?" Licky asked, Keven replied "just take me to your house, I need somewhere to live."

**_Meanwhile When Killer Landed_**

Killer landed without a hitch, and pushed the door on his pod but failed and pressed the release button and went out after the door fell off. He thought 'damn it is cold here.' and walked around and went to the closest civilization: Crystal Empire, but he didn't know that and he grabbed his flamethrower and axe and then walked and walked. He was very hungry when he got to the empire and walked in and his skin turned all crystal and his fleas and jeans turned that way too, same with his hair, he muttered, "The Hell?!" and walked inside seeing multicolored horses, everywhere. 'OH GOD WHY ME' he thought of that show a friend showed him 'my little pony' and he though of the crystal empire. 'oh okay' he thought and snuck by the ponies to not be noticed and went into the castle and walked to Princess Candence (yes he is a brony) and polity said with his Russian accent "Hello your majesty" and he bowed. Candence smiled and replied "no need, I'm not as formal as Luna." He then rose and said "is this equestria your majesty?" Candence was surprised "do you mean your not from this world?" Killer sighed and said "yeah, I'm from Craden, which is from the planet Harjo. I came with two others named Max Killer and Keven Zanveron. I'm Samuel Killer." Candence then replied "we should alert Princess Celestia of extraterrestrial- what is your species?" Samuel then answered simply "Homo-sapiens, or humans" and then looked at Shining Armor who had just entered "Yo". Shining Armor then replied "Greetings Homo-sapiens". Sam looked astonished and said "you know what I am?". Shining Armor smiled sheepishly and said "my little sis is reading a couple books about you, and she told me about your kind." Sam then smiled and replied "oh cool! Have there been any other recent appearances by my kind?". Shining Armor nodded and answered honestly "well there was a group of six: a scrawny fast boy named scout, a tall healer named medic, a masked human who liked fire named pyro, a mechanic with goggles and a helmet named engineer, a humanoid creature that says it is the species of a dark elf? A wood Elf? I dunno but either way it's name is garvel, and then there was one made out of blocks named Steve." Sam sighed he knew none of those..."oh hey a letter!" Shining Armor exclaimed and Sam perked up. Shining Armor read the letter and said to Sam Killer " There is apparently a homo-sapiens named Keven that is very hurt. He was took-en to Princess Celestia"

**_Meanwhile when JetStorm landed_**

Max Killer landed near Keven's pod and his pod didn't recognize him so he couldn't get out without being blown up and tried contacting Keven on comm and said with concern "Commander Zanveron you there?" andwas about to say 'I'm stuck in my pod and can't get out, please help' but the connection dropped and he was stuck there

_**Meanwhile with Will and his team when Keven and his team launched**_

Will said on the intercomm to April and Cake "you guys good?" and April replied "Fabulous" and Cupcake replied by saying "10/10 cupcakes captain!". Will sighed at Cupcake and said "okay we're going to Destiny Islands!" and he crashed into a shack and blacked out. He then woke up seeing a 3 teenagers one with long silver hair nad was more muscular then the other two, then there was a boy with a brown fuzzball for hair and was scrawny yet Will could feel that he was very strong, then there was short haired redhead lass. He motioned for them to move out of the way and kicked the door open after they did and he then asked them "Is this Destiny Islands?" and they all nodded and fuzzhead said "Hi I'm Sora and this is Riku" he pointed at the Silver Haired guy "and this is Kairi" he then pointed at the girl. Will smiled "My name is William Haven, call me Will." they smiled back and then they heard a huge splash and Will ran out and saw it was April's pod and to it

**_April's continuance of Will's part_**

She was stuck in her pod that was sinking and she pounded on the door and she pressed the button and put her helmet on and swam out thenwhen she got to Will and the three teens she took her helmet off and said "Yo I'm April" and The teens said their names and Will said hi back. Then Cupcake's Pod hit in the sand next to them and he crawled out

**_Cake's continuance of April's part_**

He crawled out and said hi to them all and the teens introduced themselves and then they all went inside the treehouse and talked and stuff and they all slept and then Cake saw that Sora, Riku, Kairi, April, and Will where having an odd dream and he fell asleep and joined in: [now in dream world] Cake stood up and saw Will, Kairi, April, Sora, and riku had blades like Keys and asked them about it and sora explained about Keyblades and then Cake got one. Then some black creatures with yellow beady eyes came out of their shadows and Sora, Riku, and Kairi raised their weapons and then so did Cake's team. They fought these 'Heartless' and then more came and Cake said "we got this!" and April and Kairi nodded and Nobodies joined the Heartless and they had a major battle while Will, riku, and Sora fled to battle the leaders of this group.

**_The fight- Will's part_**

Riku, Sora, and Will ran up to Keven Zanveron and a heartless that was all jagged and had a spaz-12 and buster sword fused in it's arms and 'Keven' said "welcome, my victims, if you lose you'll probably join Org. XII, also, I'm Daeruos, the XV of the Org, now let's dance" and he pulled out Keven's sword and automatic crossbows came out of nowhere and shot at them

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. Chapter 3

Official Chapter

Licky's House-Keven

Keven walked into the house astonished by how it looked and how neat it was and he saw a marron/violet pony with a pinkish puffy mane/tail and asked Licky "Who is that?" and Licky replied kindly "Oh she is my friend Kuma!"  
Keven smiled and walked to Kuma and asked "what do you do for a living? with glee. Kuma replied "I'm a slave Mr." Keven looked back at Licky with anger. Licky asked him with slight caution "What? She is not my Slave, Lightning Flicker is, and he treats her like a maid except even more kind". Keven sighed of releif and said "Good, I wouldn't like to see mistreated people- I mean ponies." Licky and Kuma looked at him curiosly. "Nevermind" He sighed and walked up to his room that Licky gave him and his ribs were in pain due to fusing back together and a tooth replacing the that fell out. He sighed when his wounds finnaly healed up fully. (oh yeah, Keven can regenerate stuff and will never die unless of age) He looked around at the storage room and hung up his armor and stayed in his fleas and jeans. He took out the painted D.J. headphones he got from Will and played this song on repeat: watch/?v=Z9aMTAhaNLI and then he drew on his kindle. Then he put on tumblr. He then set up his game systems and played some KH II.

Ponyville-Sam

Sam walked around ponyville, suprised to see that nopony was suprised and walked on. He went to Licky's house. Then he knocked on her door and Kuma answered saying "Hi this is LickyLick's residence I'm Kumapapi how may I assist you?" Sam replied simply "I'm like to see Keven" Kuma then went up stairs and brought down a Keven with a mouth with blood coming from it. Sam said "Hello, you have some blood there" Keven wiped it away and smiled, then replied "Okay, how did you find me?". Sam looked around and said "I came from Crystal empire". Keven asked "you got your lighter that Will gave you?" Sam nodded and pulled it out, it's pallete was Golden/Orange "Of Course, do you have your headset."  
Keven facepalmed, for the Headset was on his neck at the time. Sam scratched the back of his head in embarresment.

Pod-Max

Max tried contacting his brother and Keven through their armor but they didn't answer. Max then shot the Defence equipment and escaped fleeing into the everdfree forest.

Dream Land-Will

Will dodged a blow from Daerous's sword and slashed at him three times with his 'KeyBlade' and saw Riku knocked out by SoulRipper (Keven's Heartless) and then SoulRipper shot Sora and Will then dodged another blow of Daerous's and a crossbow shot him in the back of his knee and came through the front and he grunted then cut the crossbow in half. Then he did a Keyblade-Boomarang-toss and hit Daerous twice in the head and used Cure magic on Sora then used a mega-potion to heal all three of them. He then did a final blow on Soul Ripper and it fled. Then Daerous fled as well then a bunch of heartless ande Nobodies swarmed them and Will attacked a third and sora and riku took care of the rest.

Dream Land before the door-April

Arpil dodged a soildier heartless then cut it in half and then cut an arial asaultter in half as and she saw Kairi take out more. She laughed and spun around killing around 100 of them. Kairi frowned and then did a triple Firagra and killed 100.

Continue-Cake

Cake watched the too compete after killing 10,000 of the things

(P.S. sorry for being short and also, JetStorm is now Max Killer. thx bye :3) 


	4. Chapter 4

Outside Licky' house- Keven

Keven looked at Sam and chuckled a bit and the Sam said in a calm voice "I better go I gotta pay the Doc up for staying in his booth-thingy" Keven nodded but was curious, and asked "What KIND of booth is it?" Sam scrathed his chin "He said it was a TARDIS but it looked to me that it was Olden day Police telephone booth..." Keven's eyes wdiened, 'Sam hasn't watched doctor who yet has he...' he thought. He replied with a simple "okay" and told Licky and Kuma he was going for a stroll. He was going to head for the TARDIS but A Royal Guard blocked his path and said "You are coming with me." Keven looked down at him (hieght difference 8'9-5'1 ft.) and eplied simply "No thanks buff guy". The Guard frowned and Headbutted Keven in the gut. Keven grunted and made his headphones into a Flameberge and swung it at the Guard. It didn't affect the stallion. Keven was confused at how his strong sword didn't affect the horse. The Guard was a unicorn and and used sleeping magic. When Keven woke up he turned his sword into a spaz-12 and pointed it at a giant alicorn with the mark of a sun on its flank and two guards. It was jammed. He quietly growled (It's a habit) and attempted to tackle who he thought was the leader but she locked him to the bed with magic and turned him into a horse. She then proceded to erase his memory of this and of his frineds. She then put in a fake memory of the guards finding him unconsious near his pod and took him to her and he wanted to fit in and look around without suspicion so they turned him into one. They then assigned him as the main guard. They renamed him as: DarkWar.

Outside of the Tardis- Sam

Sam facepalmed at the goofyness of the doc. He said his name was 'the doctor' and when he asked his wife Derpy said not to question it. Sam sighed and paid up in not bits, but in bananas and lemons, for they were the apparent power source of the doc's travel machine. He then asked the Doc "Hey um who are the others in this dang booth-thingy?". The Doc got slightly irrated and answered with a bit of a sharp tone "Tardis. That her name. Anyways your question, you know me and Derpy, just this is Jack don't let him get TOO close to you" Jack chuckled and was mischeiviously grinning. Sam frowned. "Anyways, these are my two daughters: Dinky and Sparkler, Dinky is only a child so please be nice" Sam smiled a bit and Dinky offered him a Muffin and he politely accepted it. Then Doc finished up by saying "They are my crew. Jack checks the machinery, Derpy makes the food, Sparkler maps everything, and Dinky helps Derpy." Sam looked at Sparkler who was mapping and gave her a muffin. Doc smiled at the sign of kindness and Sparkler smiled and started eating it. Sam then truned to Doc and said "Why should I stay away from Jack?" Doc replied "Later. Wish to join my crew? Jack doesn't seem to do his Job well enough and I've moved him to being our scout. You can check on the engines" Sam looked at him and replied simply "Sure it seems fun."

Bubble Swamp- Max

Max ran out of everfree with some heartless tailing him and he found out earlier that he was unable to harm them. Anyways, he stopped and tried slowing them down which failed, so he backed away slowly inching closer to the swamp and a large rumble happened and the heartless vortexed away ( in lil dark portals) and he turned around and saw a hidra and he pulled out his katanas and lept up onto the main head. The two heads next to the main one attempted to hit him with their heads but since their necks were a bit two short they headbutted the main one. When Max saw this happen and he stabbed his katanas into the eyes into the main heads and slide down make two major cuts in the creature killing the main head. He then cut of the heads of the secondary ones do to them being knocked out. He then stabbed a trimary one into it's eyes and hung on to his katanas and then took them out beofre the other trimary head came to smush him he dropped odwn and the headbutt killed the trimary ones. He then turned his katanas and shot the heart of them all. The creature was going to collapse on him but sprinted away from it but the shockwave of it crashing behind him sent him flying. He landed on his back and his armor was dented. He fixed it and walked away with a bit of blood coming from his mouth.

Destiny Islands- Will

They all woke up. And a few days after that a note came from a king saying for Sora, Kairi, and Riku to come. Sora decided Will, April, and Cupcake will come too. Will thought to make a ship out of the pods, and the others agreed since there was only oh so much room in the gummy ship. They all then aggreed that Riku, Sora, and Cupcake would be one team and Will, Kairi, and April will be the other. The Pod Ship flew along with the gummy ship and they shot down the heartless and nobodies. They then landed in Disney Castle's hanger. Will then walked out and wandered off. He then saw a guy named Lea who was looking around. Lea looked at him and said "Names Lea. Got it memorized?" Will sighed and replied "Do I need to?" Lea then looked at him and said simply "Yes. We both wield Keyblades and such. Welcome to the team" Will looked around and replied "okay...whatever dude I'ma gonna go now."

Gummy Hanger -Cupcake

Cake walked around and saw Goofy and he talked to Goofy about things and found out he was a Knight. He was about to continue when he saw an Pony Messager getting chased by Soldier heartless He then summoned 'Party Favor', his keblade, and started fighting. Goofy Joined too and bashed some soldiers with his Kingdom Shield. As they finished them off they saw the messager give the Letter to the King and he read it and shouted to everyone "OFF TO EQUESTRIA" and everyone boarded: Will, Lea, Kairi, and April on the Pod Ship while He, Micky, Sora, and Riku went on the Gummi ship. The King told them that they found someone named Ventus who was a friend of the King's and wielded a keyblade. He was located in equestria and Aqua was in Hollow Bastion which Yen Sid and Merlin went to find and the people on the pod ship went to Treasure Planet to get Terra.

Treasure lane (Space Area)- April

April drove the ship while the others manned the aritilery. They drove past some golden meteorites and some nobdy ships shot at them and they shot those down then they got attacked by this X thing and spiraled out of there and crashed into a Big red battleship (which is Stitch's) that was passing by. Right after they tore through the wall the wall reuilt itself and they skidded in the hallway and April blacked out. When She got up she saw Stitch and had a pretty confused face. When She saw Lea, Will, and Kairi she sighed and then they were arrested.

To be continued 


End file.
